


A car, a cup of coffee and a date.

by avenging_wholockian3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Coffee, Cute, Fluff, M/M, date, wrong car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_wholockian3/pseuds/avenging_wholockian3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"CASSIE YOU DUMB SHIT DID YOU JUST GET INTO THE WRONG CAR AND PEE YOURSELF OH MY GOD AHAHAHA DID LITTLE CASSIE GET SCARED? THIS IS GOLD I AM SOOO TEXTING BALTHAZAR."</p><p>Or the fic where Cas gets into Dean's car instead of Gabriel's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo thanks for choosing to give this a go. Haven't written for a while because ugh A-levels are hard :P Hope you enjoy

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late, there was this horrible reception woman and she stopped me and ...." The man fades off as he looks up at Dean. 

Said man has just gotten into his car and started to put the seatbelt on. 

Said man may also be the most startlingly attractive guy he's ever laid eyes on with dark brown tousled hair and eyes so blue they could hold the ocean. 

It's worth pointing out that Dean has never once seen said man before in his life. 

Well this is awkward. 

"Oh. You're not Gabriel." The man states, his cheeks turning an astoundingly bright red. 

"Ummm..... No." Dean says, grinning slightly at the flustering guy "Dean Winchester here, nice to meet you." He continues sticking out his hand. 

"Castiel. My name. That's my name it's Castiel...... I'm Castiel, it's nice to meet you Dean." Cas babbles, moving to shake Dean's hand and knocking his coffee all over his trousers. 

"Oh god, oh no, nononono." He cries, managing to minimise the spillage to just around his crotch area. 

"Dude! Are you okay? I think I have some napkins right...." Dean reaches into the side pocket of the impala, "...here, there you go." He says placing them awkwardly on a great full looking Castiel's knee. 

"Thank you. This literally could not get any more embarrassing, first I get into the wrong car, then spill my coffee. Literally this is the worst day ever I'm so so so sorry." Cas says mopping up his crotch. 

"Nah man it's fine honest, it's not all bad." Dean says, flashing a smile. 

Cas blushes even more, smiling as he looks down in embarrassment. "I really should be going, I'm so sorry to inconvenience you I.." He says moving to get out the car before Dean quickly replies.

"What do you say about letting me buy you another coffee sometime? Here let me just..." He grabs a pen and writes his number on the top of Castiel's coffee stained coffee cup lid. "I'm free Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. So if you want you can text me if your free too and we can see if maybe we can make our second meeting soother than the first." Dean says, and damn he was pretty smooth himself there. 

Cas blushes deeper. "I'd.... I'd like that Dean, I really should ... Go. Thank you, I'm sorry." He says stumbling out of the car, meeting Dean's eye and smiling as he turns to leave. 

Deans just about to drive off when he hears, what he assumes to be the man called Gabriel shout, "CASSIE YOU DUMB SHIT DID YOU JUST GET INTO THE WRONG CAR AND PEE YOURSELF OH MY GOD AHAHAHA DID LITTLE CASSIE GET SCARED? THIS IS GOLD I AM SOOO TEXTING BALTHAZAR." 

Dean grins as he drives off, hoping to hell he gets a text soon.


	2. Metatron the guinea pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I didn't plan this to be multi-chapter but alas here it is ! Making it up as I go along, hope you like !

He spends nearly 20 minutes explaining to Gabriel that, no he hadn't peed himself thank you very much, and yes the whole endeavour might have got him a date. Which is how he finds himself sat on his bed, coffee cup in one hand, phone in another, debating what the hell he should do. 

On one hand the guy, Dean, is exceptionally hot. Like bad boy, leather jacket hot, with princess eyes that could rival Rapunzel. Not that he's watched that film .... Or bought the DVD....  
But anyway, he's way out of his league, and it's not like he made a sparkling first impression. 

Then again the guy did see him at his worst and most embarrassing and still offered him his number. Its not like it could get any worse right ? 

"Probably can. Once he see's that I still live with my brother and my closest friend is a brown fluffy guinea pig." Castiel says to himself.

Maybe he should just text him. He gets his phone out and enters in the number under 'Dean-the hot car guy' but doesn't send anything.

Maybe he should wait a day.

Maybe he should just go pet Metatron. Yeah he's going to do that. 

~

"So did you text him?" Gabriel pipes up from the kitchen. 

"Ummmm no." Castiel replies, pausing his fuss of Metatron as he realises a whole two days has passed since the 'car incident'. 

Metatron gives a grumpy squeak at the lack of attention at the same time Gabriel practically squeaks "WHAT WHY?"

"Well I didn't know what to say. Plus, it's not like it was a sparkling first meeting..." Cas mumbles, going back to fussing Metatron.

"Well if I was you I'd send him a text like right now before he is lost forever. I mean your second meeting can only go better right? Send him a text, send it, send it, send it." 

"FINE. Fine okay." Cas says, manoeuvring his phone from his pocket. 

-Hey, it's Castiel, they guy who accidentally got into your car the other day?.....

"GABE." Cas shouts, "What do I put next?" 

"Hmmm how about 'Do you want to go on a date with me, possibly ravish me and love me and my pathetic evil Guinea pig for eternity'" Gabriel suggests.

"This is why you're single Gabriel. And shhhh Metatron you aren't evil are you? No you're not, you're beautiful." Cas replies, moving to boop his nose against the small guinea pig who was preening from the attention.

"No Cas that," Gabriel says pointing at Cas kissing the top of Metatron's head, "is why YOU are single. And will remain single unless you text his hot piece of ass okay. Do it now or I'm calling Bal over so we can laugh at how pathetic your life is." 

Cas glares over at Gabriel before finishing his text.

-...I was wondering if you wanted to try again? I know a nice cafe for coffee ~ Castiel

He sends it before he even has the time to consider or think about what he's doing. Flopping backwards with Metatron gripped to his chest. 

"What have I just done?" He asks himself. 

\-------

"What are you gaping at?" Charlie asks looking over to where Dean is stood staring at his phone in shock. 

"You know the guy, the car guy, Castiel? He just text me asking me out." Dean replies.

"Ooooooh the cute one who spilt his coffee?" Charlie asks. 

"Yeah." Dean replies while saving Castiel's number into his phone. 

"You, Dean Winchester, annoy me so much." Charlie states, mock anger in her voice. 

Dean laughs, looking up at his friend as she leafs through the marvel comics. "I know, but why specifically?" 

"Because not only does an attractive man accidentally get into your car, get all cute and flustered spilling his coffee and brighten your day. But he also happens to be roughly your age, and gay! This is seriously some fairytale style shit." Charlie sighs.

"Ah yes, because you don't have a drop dead gorgeous girlfriend who cosplays with you, I forgot your life was full of such woe." Dean replies playfully. 

"Touché." Charlie replies. 

"Now shut up while I text him back." 

-Hey man! I'm really glad you text ;) I’d love to, free tomorrow? 

"That sound okay?" He asks Charlie.

She rolls her eyes, "Yes Dean. Now help me choose, do I go this new Storm comic or this doctor who/Star Trek crossover?" 

"I wonder what kind of music he likes?" Dean replies instead. 

Charlie sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend Ellie who's helping me with this :D Let me know what you think, and if you have anything you want to see in the fic !


	3. The date

“Okay. I think i’m ready. How do I look?” Cas asks nervously. After spending nearly half an hour debating which shirt to wear with which jeans and whether to go smart or informal, he’s finally ready. 

“Wonderful darling.” Balthazar says from where he’s sat on the sofa reading the paper. 

“Bal, you’re not even looking.” Cas sighs.

“Fine, fine okay lets see….. No.” Balthazar says, looking at Cas with his eyebrow raised. 

“No?” 

“No you are not wearing that to your date. I won’t allow it. I promised Gabe I wouldn’t let you make too much of a fool out of yourself and I intend to stick to that promise. Now go put on that shirt, you know the blue one? The one that I always say brings out your eyes? And hmmmmm, the darker jeans you have.” Balthazar suggests.

“But the darker jeans are a little tight.” Cas protests feebly. 

“Exactly.” Balthazar says, standing up to push Cas towards his room, ignoring Cas' reluctant huffs. "Now hurry up." 

"Does this meet your approval?” Cas asks, coming out from his room a few moments later. 

“Yes, you look great. Go get that man candy.”

Which is how Cas finds himself sat alone in the small little cafe, nervously awaiting Dean’s arrival. He’s not ordered yet and is starting to worry that the workers might kick him out soon, but shouldn’t he wait for Dean? Isn’t that what you do on dates?

“Um, hey man. How you doing?” A deep voice saves him from his thoughts, a voice that thankfull, belongs to the one and only Dean himself. “I got you some coffee, is it okay?” He asks, moving to sit down opposite Cas, grinning at him. 

“Oh, Dean! Yes, thank you, do you want some money?” Cas asks in a rush. 

“Not unless this isnt a date? Is it a date?” Dean asks carefully  
.  
“YES,” Cas replies, a little too enthusiastically, causing Dean to laugh. 

“You don’t go on many of these things do you?” Dean asks him.

Cas blushes, truth is he doesn't. He hasn’t dated in years, which is why he’s so scared of messing this up.

“I have a….guinea pig.” He blurts out, instead of what he was going to say. “I mean, ugh thats not what…. I’m really sorry.” He tries to amend, dropping his head into his hands. “I’m very attached to my guinea pig, not that thats why I haven’t dated! I don’t know why I said that.”

Dean grins at him, laughing slightly as he watches Cas fluster. “What’s he called? Your guinea pig?” 

Cas lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, because lets be honest, as far as first dates go, this one has really not started in the best of ways. “Metatron.”

“What like the transformer?” Dean asks.

“No, like the angel, I thought it was a cool name.” Cas replies, not wanting to admit he hasn’t seen transformers yet, much to Gabriel's dismay.

“Thats cool, I hope one day I get to meet this famous, not a transformer, guinea pig.” Dean leans forward to but his elbows on the table, “So Cas, what is it you do?” 

“I’m a freelance artist, I have work up in a few galleries, some in New York, and i’ve done some work for book covers now and then, mainly for friends.” Cas says more confidently, his art is a subject he doesn’t mind talking about, he’s rather proud of his work. 

“Wow, thats not what I expected, I’d love to see your work sometime.” 

“Thank you, I’d like that.” Cas replies, “What about you?”

“Mechanic, nothing fancy but I love cars,” Dean says, “I fixed up my impala and man, she’s great.” 

“It’s a very nice car Dean, I mean, I assume its the one I got into the other day? I’m really sorry about that.”

Dean laughs, “I’m not, because then we wouldn’t be here right now. But yeah, thats the one.”

Cas blushes, head dipping to take a sip of his coffee, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, things might work out this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know where i'm going with this omg. Please tell me what you think? What you'd like to see in future chapters? Sorry for slow updates, i'm currently writing about 4 other fics and this ones just a little fun ahah. THANK YOUUUUU

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo should I make this a multi-chapter fic or leave it as it is ?


End file.
